Mi lugar soleado
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Naruto siente que ha caído en la oscuridad, perdió su lugar soleado pero sabe que no puede dejarse caer cuando sus hijos lo necesitan más que nunca. Esta historia forma parte de la actividad del "Amigo Secreto 2016" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas". Regalo para Hinatsu-chan. -Finalizado-
1. Una familia rota

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anuncio:** Esta historia forma parte de la actividad del "Amigo Secreto 2016" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas". Regalo para Hinatsu-chan.

 **Mi lugar soleado**

 **Capítulo 1: Una familia rota**

* * *

Cuando Naruto terminó de firmar el reporte que Konohamaru le había entregado esa mañana su trabajo había terminado. No tenía nada que hacer, su trabajo estaba terminado por ese día y eso era algo que le molestaba. De haberse dado en otro momento la situación hubiera sido diferente, incluso hubiera estado feliz. Estaba agotado, no lo podía negar, mentiría si lo hiciera, pero no deseaba regresar a su casa.

Escuchó la puerta ser golpeada, con un "pase" le indicó a la persona que estaba del otro lado que podía pasar. Supuso que no era un shinobi, ellos acostumbraban entrar por la ventana, muchos sin esperar una invitación o por el contrario esperaban el momento adecuado. Recordaba que antes de ser nombrado Hokage acostumbraba hacer lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió y Hanabi entró a su oficina. Su ceño fruncido le indicó que algo andaba mal y que debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. Su expresión no se parecía a la que tenía Sakura cuando estaba enojada pero Naruto sabía que no era menos peligrosa. Quiso preguntarle por Boruto y por Himawari, temía que sus hijos se encontraran en peligro. No tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, Hanabi habló primero y le contó el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Escuchó sus reclamos sin siquiera quejarse. No tenía nada que decir, sabía que estaba en lo correcto pero era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. Tomó los papeles que tenía más cerca, fingiendo que tenía trabajo pendiente. Hanabi no parecía convencida.

—¡Ellos te necesitan! —le gritó Hanabi.

—Lo siento pero tengo trabajo pendiente —se disculpó el Hokage —. Mañana los visitaré.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, te doy un día, nada más. Deja de hacerte la víctima, no eres el único que está sufriendo.

Hanabi cerró la puerta con fuerza en el momento en que se retiró. Shikamaru entró poco después, por la mirada que tenía se notaba que había visto su conversación con Hanabi. Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que vio y Naruto le agradeció por ello.

—Sabes que debes marcharte a tu casa —le regañó Shikamaru —. Llevas tres días sin salir de tu oficina.

—Todavía tengo trabajo pendiente —se quejó Naruto —. Tengo una compañía que quiere abrir un nuevo hotel en Konoha, debo comprobar que no ocurra ningún incidente, podría ser un trampa para infiltrarse dentro de la aldea, con todos estos cambios en la aldea debemos estar alertas.

—Eso lo hicimos ayer y la junta para aprobar los permisos es dentro de una semana. Naruto, no puedes quedarte a vivir dentro de tu oficina.

—Puedo intentarlo —susurró Naruto sin muchos ánimos.

—Te puedes quedar en mi casa —le dijo Shikamaru después de una larga pausa, odiaba ver a Naruto de esa forma pero lo entendía, de estar en su lugar tampoco desearía regresar a su casa —. Solo espero que a Temari no le moleste.

—Te alcanzo en unos minutos, primero quiero acomodar un poco aquí las cosas.

Naruto comenzó a guardar las hojas sobre su escritorio para darle validez a sus palabras pero en cuento Shikamaru salió se detuvo. La carta de renuncia llamó su atención, ser Hokage había sido su más grande sueño pero no estaba seguro de poder continuar con el mismo, temía que sus errores hicieron que otro shinobi perdiera la vida.

La voz de Shikamaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Guardó la nota antes de que pudiera verla y trató de aparentar que nada estaba pasando. Notó a su amigo y mano derecha abrir con mucho cuidado la puerta, no le extrañaba que estuviera tratando de no despertar a su esposa. Temari era una de las mujeres más aterradoras que conocía, ninguno de los dos quería hacerla enojar.

Sus intentos fueron en vano, Temari estaba del otro lado esperándolos. Naruto creyó que los regañaría por llegar tarde, su ceño fruncido indicaba problemas pero este desapareció en cuanto lo vio.

Temari le ofreció un lugar en donde dormir, no regañó a Shikamaru ni lo mandó a dormir al sofá, al contrario. Contrario a lo que esperaba Temari actuó de manera comprensiva y lo llevó a la habitación que ambos compartían.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —fueron las últimas palabras que Temari le dijo.

Quedarse en la casa de Shikamaru no había significado ningún cambio importante. No estaba en su habitación, no estaba cerca de todo aquello que lo torturaba pero su mente no lo dejaba de hacerlo recordar.

Después de varias horas tratando de conseguir el sueño en vano decidió que era el momento de rendirse. Se levantó y buscó una taza de leche tibia, esperaba que lo ayudara a dormir o al menos descansar un poco.

A veces se descubría deseando dormir y nunca despertar pero rápidamente se reprendía por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, debía ser fuerte, quizás la había perdido a ella pero todavía le quedaban personas que lo querían que necesitaban de él.

Lo que más deseaba era regresaren el tiempo y decirle a Hinata que no. Ignorar todas sus palabras, mantenerse firme en su decisión. Era impulsivo, no lo podía negar, muchos lo conocían por ser el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente pero en ese momento no se sentía como tal. Si se le diera una oportunidad más de dedicaría a pensar más, como Hokage no quería que otra de sus decisiones terminara mal.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido. Después de varias noches en vela su cuerpo finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio. Cuando despertó descubrió que se había pasado todo el día dormido.

Su primera reacción al despertarse fue correr hacia el baño, preocupado por su atraso. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su hogar al no encontrar el baño, cuando lo hizo recordó cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Cuando Temari lo encontró estaba llorando. Hubiera querido pensar que todo se trataba de un sueño, una pesadilla de la que había despertado pero sabía que no era así, estaba en la casa de Shikamaru y su esposa seguía muerta.

—Serviré el desayuno en unos minutos —le dijo Temari con voz seria —. Puedes usar el baño si gustas, mover tu flojo trasero y hacer algo más que auto compadecerte, no eres el único que está sufriendo.

Naruto se levantó incapaz de decir palabra alguna. No podía contradecir a Temari pues él estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía, si bien había estado trabajando en los últimos días se había alejado de todos sus amigos, incluso de sus hijos.

Tomó la ropa que Shikamaru le había dejado y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies. No tenía energías para nada pero no deseaba hacer enojar a Temari, sabía lo aterradora que podía ser. Dejó que el agua lo cubriera, deseando que se llevara todos sus problemas con ella.

Cuando terminó Shikamaru estaba en la mesa junto a su esposa e hijo. A pesar de que el desayuno se encontraba servido ninguno había comenzado. No supo si era porque lo habían esperado o si los hombres Nara se habían quedado dormidos.

Ver a Shikadai lo había hecho recordar a sus hijos en especial a Boruto pues ambos tenían la misma edad. Recordó las palabras de Hanabi, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero era que no sabía cómo continuar. El día en que enterró a Hinata sintió como una parte de él había muerto.

Esa fue la primera vez que consideró pasar algo de tiempo con sus hijos. Sabía que estaban sufriendo tanto como él lo hacía. Hanabi le había dicho que no era el único que estaba sufriendo y él sabía que tenía razón. Hinata había muerto y todos los que la querían lamentaban esa perdida.

Naruto se prometió visitarlos al día siguiente. No quería enfrentar los recuerdos ni enfrentarse a sus hijos. Boruto lo había culpado por la muerte de Hinata y él se sentía de ese modo. Fue él quien le asignó la misión en la que ella murió.

Después de pensarlo por un largo rato había llegado a una conclusión. Ser Hokage había sido su más grande sueño durante años pero no se sentía listo para afrontar el cargo. Sabía que un shinobi podría morir durante una misión, muchas veces se lo habían advertido pero nunca llegó a pensar que podría pasarle a un shinobi en una misión que él hubiera asignado y menos que se trataría de su propia esposa.

Se ofreció a lavar los platos. Después de quedarse en la casa de Shikamaru consideraba que era lo menos que podía hacer. Shikamaru le dijo que no era necesario pero él insistió por lo que Shikamaru dejó de hacerlo.

Ese día ninguno fue al trabajo. Temari se los prohibió a ambos y ninguno se animó a llevarla la contraria. Habiendo terminado todo el trabajo consideraban que faltar un día no causaría ningún daño irreparable a la idea.

—Iré a visitar a Gaara, Shikamaru, cuida de Shikadai, incluso un flojo como tú debe pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo. Espero que cuando regrese no hayan quemado la casa.

—Te preocupas demasiado —respondió Shikamaru de manera despreocupada, la mirada que le dedicó Temari indicaba que cualquiera que fuese su respuesta no lograría nada.

En cuanto Temari se hubo retirado, Naruto escuchó a Shikamaru murmurar un "problemático" y a Shikadar reírse. El Uzumaki se sentía ajeno a ese momento, dolido al recordar a su familia, a su lugar soleado, sin Hinata se sentía perdido.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y se dirigió a abrir sabiendo que nadie más lo haría, ambos Nara tendrían demasiada pereza como para intentarlo. En cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que Hanabi estaba del otro lado, enojada.

—Es increíble que cuando te necesitaba en tu oficina no estabas allí —le reclamó Hanabi pero antes de que pudiera defenderse agregó —. ¿Está Himawari contigo?

—Creí que estaba contigo —respondió Naruto nervioso, no había visto a su hija desde el funeral de su esposa.

—Tenía la esperanza de que te hubiera buscado —comentó Hanabi notablemente molesta, no parecía estarle prestando atención.

—Haré que los Anbu inicien su búsqueda cuanto antes —dijo Naruto notablemente preocupado —. ¿Desde cuándo está desaparecida?

—Escapó en la noche —respondió Hanabi pensativa —. Dejó unas almohadas en su cama, creí que había venido a verte, esa era la última esperanza que me quedaba.

Naruto se despidió de Shikamaru y de Shikadai antes de seguir a su cuñado hasta la Torre del Hokage. En cuanto estuvo en su oficina se encargó de buscar a la niña desaparecida, no solo movilizó a los Anbu, hizo que todos los shinobis que se encontraban sin misiones la buscaran, dentro y fuera de Konoha.

Llamó a Kakashi, esperaba que pudiera reemplazarlo en sus deberes como Hokage. Sabía que quedarse en la oficina era lo más razonable y que en caso de que alguien encontrara noticias ese sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían pero no podía quedarse en un solo lugar sin hacer nada.

Salió junto a Hanabi. Incluso juntando su modo sabio y el byakugan de Hanabi fue difícil encontrar a Himawari. Ambos pensaron lo peor, incluso llegaron a pensar que se trataba de un secuestro.

Naruto no se sentía listo pero se prometió reconstruir a su familia si lograba encontrar a Hanabi. No era la primera vez que perdía a alguien importante ni la primera vez que se sentía tan perdido pero no era algo a lo que pudiera acostumbrarse, menos cuando una parte de él le decía que era su responsabilidad.

Después de una larga pausa la encontraron en el cementerio. Himawari se encontraba abrazando la lápida de su madre. Naruto envió varios clones a detener la búsqueda. Él y Hanabi se acercaron con mucha cautela hasta la pequeña, no querían asustarla.

Cuando estuvo al lado de Himawari pudo escucharla sollozar, aquello rompió su corazón. Con una mirada Hanabi le indicó que lo dejaría a solas. Su hija lo necesitaba y él no podía fallarle otra vez.

Hanabi le indicó que hablaría con Boruto. Al mayor de los hijos le preocupaba lo que hubiera ocurrido con su hermana y le enojaba el que no le permitieran salir a buscarla. Ella se sentía aliviada de ver a su sobrina a salvo y hubiera querido abrazarla pero entendía que Naruto y Himawari necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas.

—Estoy aquí —le susurró Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

Himawari no le reclamó por sus largas ausencias, no le dijo nada, solo se aferró a sus brazos y lloró con más intensidad que antes. A Naruto no le gustaba ver a su hija de ese modo. Sus dudas y temores permanecían pero eran opacadas por algo más grande, el amor que sentía por sus hijos.

Cargó a su hija y se dirigió hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Cuando las lágrimas de la pequeña se detuvieron, Naruto supo que se había quedado dormida. Siempre había sido impulsivo y en ese momento no fue la excepción, durante el camino el séptimo Hokage tomó una decisión, no regresaría a su casa pero tampoco se apartaría de sus hijos, dejarían Konoha por un tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Hyuuga fue recibido por Boruto. Lo primero que Naruto notó fue la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo al ver a Himawari pero esta desapareció en cuanto notó su presencia.

—Encontraste a Himawari, viejo de mierda —le dijo Boruto sin atreverse a mirarlo —, puedes irte, no te necesitamos.

—No deberías ser tan duro con tu padre —le regañó Hanabi.

—Por su culpa mamá está muerta y Himawari escapó —agregó Boruto cruzado de brazos.

Aunque a Naruto le dolían las palabras de su hijo no dijo nada. Boruto solo había dicho en voz alta lo que él mismo pensaba. Ambos estaban dolidos, cuando Hinata murió una brecha se formó en su familia y ellos no habían hecho nada por repararla. De todos ellos Himawari había sido la más afectada.

—¡Boruto! —le reclamó Hanabi —. Ya hemos hablado de ello —la expresión molesta de Himawari pasó a ser una de tristeza —. Hinata era una kunoichi, como ninjas debemos estar preparados para morir en cualquier misión.

—Pero él no tenía por qué darle esa misión —comentó Boruto un poco menos molesto.

—Ve a dormir —le dijo Naruto con seriedad —. Mañana será un largo día.

A pesar de que era evidente que Boruto no deseaba escuchar a su padre lo obedeció. Le dedicó una mirada a Himawari antes de dirigirse a la habitación que le asignaron en la mansión Hyuuga.

—Pasado mañana saldré de viaje con Himawari y Boruto —comentó Naruto en cuanto el mayor de sus hijos se hubo marchado —. Tomaremos unas vacaciones.

—Hasta que al fin reaccionas —le dijo Hanabi tratando de parecer seria, en el fondo estaba feliz de ver que Naruto había dejado de encerrarse en el trabajo —. Ellos te necesitan.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Himawari con la pequeña dormida. Era tarde pero ambos se dedicaron a preparar lo que los pequeños necesitarían para el viaje. Ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de dormir, muchas emociones vividas en pocas semanas.

Esa noche Naruto se quedó en la mansión Hyuuga y al día siguiente se dirigió a su oficina. Fue recibido por Shikamaru quien inmediatamente le preguntó por Himawari. La noche anterior Naruto envió varios clones que detuvieran la búsqueda pero entendía que Shikamaru necesitaba de más detalles.

Naruto le contó acerca del momento en que encontró a Himawari y de sus planes. A Shikamaru le alegró saber que su amigo había decidido tomarse un tiempo libre para estar con su familia, había estado muy preocupado al verlo trabajar sin descanso.

En cuanto le contó a Kakashi sobre sus planes supo que contaba con el apoyo del anterior Hokage. Aquello lo hizo más tranquilo, aunque pensó en abandonar su puesto como Hokage no quería dejar a Konoha abandonada.

Después de asegurarse de que no habría ningún inconveniente en caso de tomar unas vacaciones fue a hablar con Shino. Consideraba que él y sus hijos necesitaban algo de tiempo fuera de la aldea pero no deseaba que su hijo se metiera en problemas por su decisión.

Shino no le dijo mucho, él siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras. A su manera le hizo entender que apoyaba su idea. Como antiguo compañero de Hinata, Naruto sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Yo me quedó aquí —fueron las palabras de Boruto en cuanto vio a su padre preparar lo que llevarían al viaje.

—No te estoy dando una opción —le dijo Naruto con seriedad pero sin llegar a ser agresivo, conocía a su hijo, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso cuando le hablara pues de cierta manera le recordaba a él.

Su relación con Boruto no siempre fue mala. Hubo un tiempo en que su hijo lo trataba como a un héroe. Antes de que lo nombraran Hokage tenía más tiempo libre y podía jugar con sus hijos todo el tiempo que ellos quisieran.

Hinata había sugerido que tomaran unas vacaciones, ella estaba segura de que si pasaban algo de tiempo como familia podrían hablar con Boruto y explicarle la importancia que tenía el trabajo de su padre. Naruto estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero nunca se presentó la oportunidad, siempre surgía algún inconveniente y Naruto debía cumplir con su deber como Hokage.

—No tengo porque hacerte caso —agregó Boruto, no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Si no me quieres escuchar, hazlo por tu madre y por Himawari —comentó Naruto con una expresión dolida.

Vio a Boruto dudar, aquello hizo a Naruto estar seguro de que su hijo cedería. Lo conocía, sabía lo importante que eran para él Hinata y Himawari.

La hija menor de Hinata no dijo nada. La pequeña Himawari, que en el pasado había sido una niña alegre y extrovertida no parecía serlo más. De todos ellos ella era la más afectada, no solo había perdido a su madre, su hermano y padre se habían distanciado, ambos se encerraron en su propio mundo.

Antes de salir de Konoha visitaron la tumba de Hinata. A pesar de no haber estado en ese lugar desde el funeral no tuvieron problemas en encontrar la lápida que buscaban. Naruto no se preguntó el motivo, solo deseaba llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su esposa.

Himawari había llevado unos girasoles. Ella había insistido en que quería llevarle flores a su madre por lo que pasaron a la floristería. En cuanto llegaron a la tienda de Ino esta los saludó con una sonrisa triste y les obsequió el ramo que Himawari depositó en la tumba de su madre.

En cuanto llegaron a la aldea oculta de las Aguas termales. Se instalaron en el hotel. Había muchos lugares que visitar, estaban en uno de los mejores centros turísticos pero ninguno de ellos tenía deseos de salir del hotel.

Esa fue la primera vez que Naruto dudó de su decisión de tomar esas vacaciones. Los recuerdos invadían su mente, los planes que hizo con su esposa y los recuerdos que ambos compartieron. Lo que más dolía era pensar en lo que no fue, ambos eran jóvenes, tenían una larga vida por delante, tantos sueños por cumplir y tantos planes por realizar que nunca se verían cumplidos.

La última vez que Naruto había visto a Hinata fue en su oficina. Ella había ido a dejarle el almuerzo. En cuanto la vio supo que había algo que le preocupaba y se lo hizo saber. La respuesta era sencilla, Hinata quería una misión.

—No es nada importante —fue la respuesta de Hinata cuando le preguntó por sus motivos, la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos le indicó que estaba nerviosa, era una costumbre que no había perdido después de tanto tiempo —. Es solo que ha pasado años desde la última vez que tuve una misión y me gustaría sentirme útil.

—Pero tú eres útil —Naruto le mostró el almuerzo que su esposa le había preparado —. No sé qué haría sin ti. Nosotros te necesitamos ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, nada —Hinata sacudió sus manos frente a su cara —. Es solo que extraño mis días como kunoichi.

—Creo que tengo una misión para ti —Naruto buscó la lista de misiones. No se demoró en encontrar una para su esposa. En ese momento no creyó que su decisión terminara en tragedia —. Tengo que enviar una carta a Kurotsuchi en Iwagakure, pensaba enviársela con Konohamaru pero creo que ya le he dado muchas responsabilidades.

En el momento en que la misión fue aprobada Hinata saltó a los brazos de su esposo y lo besó en repetidas ocasiones. Si bien había costumbres que no desaparecían su timidez había disminuido con el paso de los años que ella y Naruto habían pasado juntos.

Cuando Hinata se marchó, Naruto le dedicó una mirada cansada a la pila de archivos que debía leer y revisar. Con todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente dudaba que pudiera tomar unas vacaciones en las próximas semanas. Si Naruto hubiera sabido lo que sucedería no le hubiera permitido a Hinata tomar esa misión y adelantado esas vacaciones que había pospuesto en muchas ocasiones.

No tuvo noticias de su esposa en un largo periodo. Esos días fueron muy dolorosos para Naruto, Boruto y Himawari en especial para el Hokage. Él hizo varios cálculos sobre el tiempo que le tardaría a su esposa regresar por lo que cuando pasó ese tiempo pensó lo peor.

Después de la segunda semana Naruto envió a Ino y a Chouji en búsqueda de su esposa. Ellos se demoraron cuatro días en volver y por lo que pudo ver en sus rostros no llevaban buenas noticias.

—¿Pasa algo? —les preguntó Naruto sin disimular la ansiedad que le provocaba el no saber algo.

Ino y Chouji se dedicaron una mirada incómoda. Ninguno de los dos quería responder, eso era evidente pero también sabían que en algún momento deberían hacerlo.

—Hinata… ella murió —le dijo Ino con mucha dificultad. Ella no acostumbraba ser callada pero la muerte de una compañera era algo que la superaba. Durante la guerra vio morir a varios de sus conocidos, su padre fue uno de ellos y por más que pasara el tiempo no era algo a lo que se acostumbrara —. La misión se complicó, hubo un golpe de estado.

Con un gesto de mano Naruto le indicó a Ino que podía continuar. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar todos los detalles pero sabía que lo necesitaba. Su esposa había muerto en una misión que él le había dado y eso lo hacía sentir culpable.

Naruto se pellizco en repetidas ocasiones, quería despertar y descubrir que todo se trataba de una pesadilla. Que Hinata estaba con vida, esperándolo en su casa, junto a sus hijos y un enorme tazón de ramen.

Chouji e Ino trataron de animarlo, le dieron sus más sentidas condolencias pero Naruto no escuchó ninguna de sus palabras. Por años había conocido la soledad, no tenía amigos, era odiado por todos. Luego formó parte del equipo Siete, comenzó a formar lazos y nunca más volvió a estar solo.

Hinata se convirtió en parte importante de su vida. Fue su primer amor, quien siempre estuvo a su lado. Juntos formaron una familia y juntos lograron salir adelante, cumplir sus sueños. Naruto entendió lo que Sasuke sintió cuando perdió a todo su clan. No era la primera vez que perdía a alguien importante pero era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba y dudaba que llegara a hacerlo.

Darle la noticia a sus hijos fue lo más difícil. Durante los días que Hinata permanecía en la misión Hanabi se había comprometido a cuidar de sus sobrinos para que Naruto no tuviera que faltar al trabajo. Hanabi tenía mucho trabajo pendiente pero los niños se habían ganado el cariño de muchos de los Hyuuga por lo que no faltaba quien se ofreciera a cuidarlos.

—¡Es tu culpa, viejo de mierda! —le gritó Boruto en cuanto le contaron la mala noticia. No esperó ninguna respuesta, no deseaba seguir hablando con su padre.

La reacción de Himawari fue diferente. Ella no le reclamó a su padre por lo ocurrido, tampoco se molestó por lo ocurrido pero no tuvo la mejor de las reacciones. A diferencia de su hermana ella expresó el dolor de la perdida con lágrimas.

Ella también se retiró. Naruto no hizo nada por detenerlos, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, más cuando él pensaba lo mismo que Boruto. Hinata había muerto en la misión que él mismo le había asignado, si bien no fue cuando cumplía con la misma él se sentía responsable por haberla hecho salir de la aldea.

—¿Puedes cuidar de Boruto y de Himawari? —le preguntó a Hanabi.

La hermana menor de Hinata se veía afectada pero a diferencia de sus sobrinos ella no lo mostraba. Los pequeños espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo era lo único que mostraba como le afectaba la muerte de su hermana.

Naruto no quería dejar a Hanabi toda la responsabilidad del cuidado de sus hijos pero no pudo volver por ellos. Cada vez que pensaba en volver a su casa los recuerdos de lo vivido con Hinata lo golpeaban con fuerza haciendo que el duelo fuera más doloroso.

El séptimo hokage no volvió a ver a sus hijos hasta el día en que Himawari escapó para buscar a su madre. Hanabi muchas veces intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero aunque él no deseaba dejarlos solos no podía mirarlos sabiendo que fue su firma la que colocó a Hinata en una misión de la que no regresaría.

Sus amigos le habían dicho que no era su culpa y que como kunoichi la posibilidad de morir era mayor pero no podía creerles cuando Boruto y su conciencia le decían lo contrario.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

El pedido de Hinatsu-chan: En esta historia quiero que Naruto enfrente la muerte de Hinata, de preferencia joven. Hinata muere en una misión y el Hokage debe hacer frente a eso con Boruto echándole la culpa.

Hinatsu-chan: Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Felices fiestas.


	2. Nuestras memorias

**Capítulo 2: Nuestras memorias**

En cuanto llegaron a la Aldea oculta de las aguas termales lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al hotel en el que habían hecho la reservación. No era el más lujoso de la aldea pero era el que Hinata había elegido y era lo suficientemente acogedor para pasar unas vacaciones.

Fueron recibidos por un mayordomo. Naruto no estaba seguro de si era la forma en que trataban a los turistas o si le estaban dando un trato preferencial por ser el hokage de Konoha y un héroe de guerra.

El hotel en el que se quedaron era hermoso sin embargo Boruto y Himawari no lucían especialmente felices. Él tampoco, ese lugar era el que había deseado visitar con su esposa pero que nunca podría visitar.

No era su estilo ser discreto pero en esa ocasión se aseguró de hacerlo. No quería que nadie supiera de sus planes, menos la prensa, para él había sido una tortura el tener que responder las preguntas de los periodistas que deseaban saber lo que sucedió con Hinata.

Él no había dicho mucho, no solo por el hecho de que involucraba un intento de golpe de estado en Iwagakure, era lo que le molestaba el tener que hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Hinata era su lugar soleado, una de las primeras personas en aceptarlo tal y cómo era. Incluso antes de saber que la amaba era una persona importante para él y el perderla era una de las peores emociones que había sentido.

Hablar estaba prohibido, había mucha información delicada que no debía ser difundida pero eso no era lo que más le afectaba. Su esposa murió en una misión que él mismo le había asignado, Kakashi le había dicho que eso podía llegar a pasar pero no creyó que ocurriera, era muy optimista y quizás seguía siéndolo.

El mayordomo le mostró la habitación que habían reservado para él. Una habitación triple en el séptimo piso. No había más huéspedes en ese piso, Naruto supuso que era uno de los privilegios de ser Hokage.

—Boruto, Himawari, escojan su cama —les dijo.

Boruto tomó la mano de su hermana menor y la guió hasta el lugar en que dormirían. A Naruto le alegraba saber que podía contar con que sus hijos se cuidarían mutuamente pero le dolía pensar que podrían sacarlo a él de sus vidas, más porque él mismo era, de cierta manera, responsable de que algo así sucediera.

A pesar de que a Naruto le dolía la indiferencia de su hijo se sentía aliviado de que no le hubiera reclamado. Consideraba eso como un avance para recuperar a su familia. La muerte de Hinata lo había afectado, ella era su lugar soleado, perderlo lo había hecho caer en la oscuridad y si había logrado salir de la misma solo fue por sus hijos. El saber que Himawari había escapado, que por su egoísmo podría perder a su hija lo hizo reaccionar.

Mientras que Himawari y Boruto se instalaban decidió pedir algo de comida, pensó en preguntarles a sus hijos pero desistió al considerar que ninguno de ellos se encontraba de humor para salir de la habitación.

Poco después de que los del servicio a la habitación Naruto llamó a sus hijos. Era tarde por lo que supuso que debían tener hambre. Él no la tenía, en los últimos días no había tenido deseos de comer.

—Ya era hora de que hicieras algo para salir de tu depresión —escuchó a Kurama —. Si continuas actuando como un emo te utilizare como palillo de dientes.

—No es necesario —respondió Naruto sin muchos ánimos, no tenía deseos de hacer enojar a su amigo y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. No le habían dicho nada pero lo que estaba haciendo era reprochable.

—Mientras que no me des motivos para comerte estará bien, ya te he tenido mucha paciencia y tú sabes que esa no es una palabra que me describa.

Boruto fue el último en salir, por el sonido que hacía su estómago Naruto supuso que solo había salido por la comida. Eso lo desmotivaba pero no quería dejar de intentarlo, rendirse no era parte de su camino ninja, se había lamentado por mucho tiempo.

—Mañana iremos a visitar las aguas termales —comentó Naruto distraídamente mientras bañaba un trozo de pollo en salsa teriyaki —. Dicen que no existen mejores.

—Tengo un videojuego que terminar —contestó Boruto notablemente molesto.

—No deberías permanecer tanto tiempo dentro de casa —le regañó Naruto.

—En ese caso saldré a entrenar ¿Me acompañas, Himawari?

Naruto notó como Himawari comenzaba a dudar. Sabía la situación en la que estaban colocándola al hacerla elegir entre ellos dos y era lo último que deseaba. Su hija era tan solo una niña y había tenido que pasar por el dolor de perder a un ser amado

—Sí, hermano —respondió Himawari después de una pausa, no quería lastimar a su padre pero consideraba que eso era lo que necesitaba —Quizás para la próxima podamos hacer algo juntos.

—Lo dudo, tratare de estar lo más lejos posible del asesino de mi madre.

—Boruto, no puedes seguir culpándome por la muerte de Hinata.

—¡Claro que puedo, eres el Hokage, si no la hubieras enviado a esa misión ella seguiría con vida! —gritó Boruto poco antes de devorar todo lo que tenía en frente.

—Hermano mayor —le dijo Himawari con una mirada triste —, no seas malo con papá, a mamá no le gustaría lo que haces.

Naruto notó como la duda se instaló en el rostro de su hijo. Sabía que las palabras de Himawari lo habían afectado. Naruto quería pensar que todavía existía una posibilidad de recuperar su familia. Sus hijos habían sufrido mucho y lo último que deseaba era causarles más dolor.

Boruto no agregó nada más durante el resto de la comida y cuando hubo terminado de comer se retiró cuando hubo terminado. Naruto no intentó detenerlo, confiaba en que Himawari pudiera ayudarlo con Boruto.

Cuando Hinata le pidió una misión había pensado en tantas posibilidades, sintió curiosidad por los motivos que pudiera tener su esposa para retomar sus actividades como kunoichi pero no llegó a considerar que Hinata podría no regresar de la misma.

Ese día Hinata había ido a dejarle el almuerzo como acostumbraba hacer. Shikamaru solía decir que si no fuera por su esposa habría muerto por una intoxicación de ramen en sus primeras semanas como Hokage.

Ella lo saludó con un beso como acostumbraba hacer, luego le habló sobre sus hijos. No importaba si había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que los había visto, amaba a su familia y no quería perderse de su vida pero tampoco deseaba descuidar su trabajo como Hokage, ese había sido su sueño de toda la vida.

—¿Podrías darme una misión? —le pidió Hinata con una mirada suplicante y él no pudo decir que no, pocas veces podía llevarle la contraria a su esposa a pesar de que ella difícilmente llegaba a enojarse.

—Te daré una pequeña, no será muy complicada y no tendremos tiempo de extrañarte, pero primero debes responderme algo ¿Por qué ese deseo de tener una misión?

—Nada importante —Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y que mantenía a pesar de los años —. Solo un poco de nostalgia por los viejos tiempos, me gustaría sentirme útil.

—Pero tú eres útil —comentó Naruto incrédulo.

—Gracias, Naruto —respondió Hinata ligeramente sonrojada —, pero es algo que quiero hacer por mí misma.

—Te encargo el entregar una carta a Kurotsuchi, pensaba pedírselo a Konohamaru pero creo que tú lo harás mejor. Él es mi sucesor pero no se lo digas, todavía le falta mucho por aprender.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reír a Hinata. Sabía que su esposo apreciaba a Konohamaru, era su aprendiz, su amigo y su rival pero también que, aunque pareciera que lo que hacía era para molestarlo, Naruto solo quería enseñarle lo necesario para que pudiera convertirse en su sucesor.

—Trata de no ser tan severo con él.

—¡No soy severo! Solo le enseño lo que Kakashi me enseñó, ser Hokage conlleva una gran responsabilidad —agregó Naruto con una seriedad poco propia de él pero sin lograr ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Cuando regrese ¿podremos tomar unas vacaciones? —Hinata tomó el pregamino que Naruto le había extendido, sintiendo la emoción propia del tiempo anterior a una misión, amaba a su familia pero en ocasiones extrañaba sus tiempos como kunoichi, se había retirado muy joven.

Hinata se marchó pero nunca volvió. Una firma fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Hinata volviera a sus tiempos de kunoichi. No era parte de la misión pero ella no pudo ignorar lo que sucedía. Estuvo en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.


	3. El pedido de Naruto

**Capítulo 3: El pedido de Naruto**

Naruto no visitó las aguas termales como había dicho que haría, en su lugar se dedicó a vigilar a sus hijos. Boruto y Himawari se dirigieron a una de las zonas verdes, no era un campo de entrenamiento pero tenía el suficiente espacio para que pudieran practicar algo de taijutsu y jutsus sencillos. La única regla que tenían era que debían pagar por los daños que causaran.

A simple vista cualquiera diría que los hermanos Uzumaki se parecían a su padre y quizás era cierto pero no se podía negar los pequeños detalles que tenían en común con su madre. Naruto sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia invadirlo cuando vio a sus hijos practicar taijutsu. Sus movimientos elegantes le recordaban el estilo del clan Hyuuga.

El entrenamiento no duró mucho tiempo. Ambos hermanos se detuvieron después de cinco minutos y comenzaron a jugar videojuegos. Naruto se preguntó qué podría hacer para reconciliarse con Boruto, odiaba ver a su familia rota.

El séptimo Hokage dejó a sus hijos solos. No se dirigió a las aguas termales cómo había dicho en un principio, ver a sus hijos le hizo tener una idea. Hanabi no había sido la única en reclamarle por su actitud de los últimos días, la pérdida de su esposa seguía doliéndole, ella era su lugar soleado y la extrañaba pero odiaba ver a sus hijos sufrir. Pensó en Hinata y supo que ella estaría decepcionada. Era el momento de actuar.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue llamar a Kiba. No consideraba una buena idea dejar a sus hijos solos en el hotel, especialmente cuando había hecho ese viaje para reparar sus lazos familiares. Sin contar de que Kiba, al ser un antiguo compañero de Hinata tenía lo que necesitaba.

Decidió unirse al entrenamiento de sus hijos, enseñarle algunas de sus técnicas. Antes de que fuera nombrado hokage había entrenado con sus hijos pero nunca les mostró esas técnicas que lo hicieron tan conocido en el mundo shinobi.

Boruto le dedicó una mirada molesta. A Naruto no le gustaba ver ese sentimiento en los ojos de su hijo mayor. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de los días en que lo evitó pero principalmente el recuerdo del rostro de Hinata poco después de que le asignara la misión de la que nunca regresó. Por días se culpó de su muerte y aunque ese sentimiento no había desaparecido del todo no quería seguir hundiendose en su dolor, Hinata no hubiera querido eso. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, aún recordaba las sensaciones del último beso, no se sintió como una despedida ni como el último, fue dulce como todos los que compartían y marcado por un amor que el paso del tiempo no lograba borrar.

Himawari le dedicó una mirada triste. Naruto sabía que a Himawari le dolía la pérdida de su madre y que de los dos era probablemente quien más sufría. Siendo una niña muy pequeña había perdido a su madre y a su padre y hermano de una manera diferente. Naruto y Boruto continuaban con vida pero los dos se encerraron en su mundo dejándola sola.

Naruto entró en modo chakra de Kyubi y creó un mini rasen shuriken. No llegó a utilizarla, de todas las variaciones de Rasengan que había creado esa no era la más potente pero tenía un alto poder destructivo que no debía usar a la ligera.

Aunque Boruto estaba molesto con su padre no dudó en mostrar el asombro que sentía pero fue Himawari quien pidió que le enseñaran esa técnica. Naruto sonrió al saber que había tenido un pequeño avance.

—Necesitaran de mucho trabajo y dedicación si quieren dominar esta técnica, es de un nivel muy avanzado —comentó Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

—No importa —se apresuró a responder Boruto —. Quiero ser fuerte, más que tú y poder proteger a Himawari y no le fallaré del mismo modo en que tú lo hiciste con mamá.

Naruto decidió ignorar el reclamo de su hijo mayor, no quería hacerlo enojar. Le dolía el que dijera que se trataba de su culpa pero no quería lamentarse, ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo y sabía que lamentarse no le serviría de nada, al contrario, solo había causado daño.

Himawari había sido la más callada pero no la menos afectada. Boruto gritó, le reclamó y mostró todo el dolor que sentía mediante el enojo pero Himawari trató de ser fuerte, ella se guardó sus sentimientos y trató de mantener a su familia unida. Naruto no quería que su hija continuara sufriendo.

Himawari y Boruto asintieron pero se desanimaron un poco cuando les puso el primer ejercicio. Trepar árboles no parecía tan divertido como la técnica que les mostró pero Naruto sabía que lo primero era controlar el chakra.

—Es la base de todos los jutsus y es tan avanzado que se ve después de la Academia —les dijo Naruto.

—¡Vamos, hermano mayor! —comentó Himawari emocionada. Boruto no tardó en seguirla.

Cuando Naruto vio a sus hijos trepar el árbol que le tocaba a cada uno hasta la copa se sintió orgulloso. Sabía que habían entrenado con Hanabi y también con Hinata, especialmente Himawari que había logrado despertar el byakugan a temprana edad. Él y Boruto habían aprendido por las malas que la pequeña Uzumaki podía ser aterradora cuando la hacían enojar.

Cuando Kiba llegó, Naruto creyó que se trataba del servicio a la habitación. El antiguo compañero de Hinata llegó montado en el lomo de Akamaru y con el paquete que la había encargado.

—¿Te quedas a comer? —le preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba la caja.

—Quizás para la próxima, tengo una cita con Tamaki. Diganle a Himawari y a Boruto que cuando regresen a la aldea los llevaré a dar un paseo con Akamaru.

Naruto recordaba que para Kiba tampoco fue sencillo sobrellevar la muerte de Hinata pero en ningún momento lo culpó por lo sucedido. Gritó y se negó a aceptar que Hinata regresaría de su misión. Se enojó cuando dijeron que no la buscarían y lloró cuando el cuerpo de Hinata llegó a la aldea.

Pero no se dejó caer. Kiba no se encerró en sí mismo ni se apartó del mundo. Él y Shino sufrieron por su compañera caída y seguían haciéndolo pero no hicieron de su luto su prisión. Naruto sabía que Hinata no hubiera querido verlos llorando por su partida. No era solo el hecho de que odiaba ser la causa del dolor de alguien, ella los amaba demasiado.

La siguiente vez que llamaron a la puerta sí se trataba del servicio a la habitación. Himawari fue quien abrió la puerta, Naruto se había distraído viendo el álbum de fotografías que Kiba le había entregado.

Cuando la cena terminó Naruto tomó el álbum y lo abrió. Un sentimiento cálido lo rodeo al reconocer a Hinata en las fotografías. Él no aparecía en muchas de ellas, especialmente en las que transcurrían durante la infancia. En varias de ellas se le veía sonriente a su lado, ambos habían formado su propia familia, tenían unos hijos a los que adoraban. Sin embargo la felicidad que ambos compartieron fue poca, ella había muerto a una temprana edad, le faltaba tanto por vivir, ambos tenían tantos sueños que nunca pudieron ver cumplidos.

—Cuando su madre era pequeña ella era muy tímida —comenzó a hablar Naruto, conforme lo hacía sentía que las palabras fluían con mayor facilidad —. Acostumbraba tartamudear la mayoría de las veces que hablaba. Recuerdo que incluso llegó a desmayarse cuando le hablaba, en aquel entonces no entendía por qué lo hacía, pensaba que era rara.

Boruto decidió acercarse a ellos. En el pasado pocas veces había hablado con sus hijos acerca del pasado. No fue algo que discutieron solo lo decidieron, ni él ni Hinata querían hablarles acerca de los traumas que vivieron en su infancia, deseaban darle lo mejor a sus hijos.

En ese momento seguía haciéndolo. Naruto amaba a sus hijos y se arrepentía de haberlos abandonado durante todo ese tiempo en el que permaneció encerrado en su oficina por su propia voluntad. Quería compensar a sus hijos pero también consideraba más que necesario el compartir con sus hijos los recuerdos que compartía con Hinata.

—Después de las pruebas chunin mi opinión sobre ella cambió. Pude conocer una faceta más sobre ella. Pude ver a la mujer fuerte y decidida que ustedes conocen. Ella me brindó el apoyo que necesitaba durante esas pruebas y me animó a seguir adelante. Recuerdo que Hinata una vez me dijo que mi sonrisa fue la que la salvó pero yo diría que fue al revés, tenerla a mi lado hizo que no cayera en la más profunda oscuridad.

—Mamá era asombrosa —comentó Boruto con una sonrisa y Naruto sintió por primera vez que estaba logrando acercarse a su hijo.

—Ella se enfrentó a dioses sin temblar de miedo —continuó hablando Naruto, en esa ocasión su voz estaba cargada de admiración —. La primera vez fue contra Pein, un Akatsuki tan poderoso que destruyó Konoha con un solo ataque, a pesar de que no logró vencerlo pudo usar una asombrosa técnica e incluso golpearlo. La segunda vez fue con el juubi, logró detener uno de sus ataques con un solo golpe y salvar a la alianza shinobi.

Ni Boruto o Himawari lo interrumpieron, ambos estaban concentrados en las palabras de Naruto. Para los tres el perder a Hinata seguía siendo doloroso pero el hablar de ella los hacía sentirla más cercana.

—En aquel entonces era muy distraído, tuve que estar cerca de perder a Hinata para darme cuenta que ella era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida —continuó hablando Naruto —, pero incluso antes de saberlo me preocupaba por ella.

Aunque Boruto tenía el ceño fruncido sabía que estaba escuchándolo y que deseaba saber sobre su madre. No estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto, pocas veces él y Hinata habían hablado con sus hijos del pasado pues no querían preocuparlos con sus temores de la infancia, en ese momento consideraba que era la manera de acercarse a sus hijos.

—No tuvimos muchas misiones juntos, creo que fallamos en todas, cuando buscamos a Sasuke Tobi se nos adelantó. No éramos malos ninjas pero no teníamos buena suerte, recuerdo que la vieja Tsunade nos hizo entrenar para superar nuestros problemas usando "clones malvados", Hinata me confundió con uno y me golpeó. Hinata era muy fuerte y su puño de suave solo tenía el nombre.

La mayoría de las fotografías eran sobre el equipo Ocho. No solo era de cuando eran niños, Kiba, Hinata y Shino habían hecho un álbum en el que guardaron sus recuerdos, momentos especiales que compartieron, buenos o malos.

—Cuando tenga mi protector ninja lo llevaré en el cuello como mamá —comentó Himawari con expresión soñadora.

—Serás una gran kunoichi —Naruto despeinó los azulados cabellos de su hija provocando varias risas en la pequeña —. Ambos serán grandes shinobis.

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de mamá? —preguntó Himawari con expresión soñadora, Boruto hizo una mueca de asco pero Naruto sabía que tenía curiosidad, Boruto en ocasiones era demasiado orgulloso.

—No estoy del todo seguro, ella siempre fue importante para mí. Quizás fue cuando junto a Shikamaru, Sai y Sakura rescatamos a Hanabi y evitamos que la Luna chocara contra la Tierra. En aquel entonces caí en un genjutsu pero la bufanda que Hinata tejió unió nuestros recuerdos haciendo que reviviera muchos de los momentos que compartimos y supiera lo mucho que ella me amaba.

Naruto detuvo la conversación al notar que sus dos hijos se estaban quedando dormidos. Los cargó y los llevó hasta su cama para que pudieran dormir. Por primera vez en días Boruto dejó de culparlo por la muerte de Hinata.

Antes de irse a dormir notó cómo las mejillas de Himawari eran cubiertas por sus lágrimas. Sabía que tenía una pesadilla pero no consideraba apropiado despertarla. Acarició sus cabellos, odiaba el sentimiento de impotencia pero sabía que debía esperar, solo el tiempo podía curar las heridas que dejaban la partida de un ser querido.

Hablar con ellos acerca de Hinata no fue tan doloroso cómo había pensado en un principio, al contrario, lo hizo sentirse más cercano a su esposa e hijos. Pero no por ello se sentía preparado para hablar de la última misión que tuvo y la primera que él le asignó como hokage. Tal vez estaba siendo iluso pero ese día siento a sus hijos mucho más cercano que en los días anteriores.

Ino y Chouji le habían entregado el informe de la misión de Hinata. Kurotsuchi lo había escrito después de que todo el caos terminara y pudiera retomar su puesto como kage. Naruto no sabía si agradecía el que le permitieran conocer los detalles de la última misión de Hinata u odiarlos por ese mismo motivo.

Ella llegó a Iwagakure con rapidez. No tuvo ningún inconveniente durante el camino o al menos no reportó ninguno cuando se presentó ante Kurotsuchi y le entregó la carta. No se trataba de un documento de alta prioridad incluso podía esperar para ser cumplida, era una de esas misiones que solía usar para molestar a Konohamaru y que le entregó a Hinata, no porque dudara de sus habilidades como kunoichi.

Poco después de que llegara Hinata se vio inmersa en un golpe de estado. Según el informe que Naruto recibió, el hijo mayor de uno de los señores feudales del país de la Tierra estaba en contra de que Kurotsuchi ejerciera el cargo como kage por lo que reunió a varios de los shinobis y mercenarios más fuertes con promesas de grandes fortunas. No había muchos detalles, Naruto entendía el que se quisieran guardar información y agradecía el que le permitieran saber qué había sido de su esposa en su última misión.

El grupo que organizó el golpe de estado los tomó por sorpresa, hasta ese entonces nadie parecía molesto por el hecho de que Kurotsuchi asumiera el liderazgo de la aldea. El segundo a cargo del escuadrón de bombas se había encargado de construir una bomba lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir todo el edificio y gran parte de los alrededores pero de un pequeño tamaño que haría difícil encontrarla.

La misión de Hinata no incluía proteger a quienes se encontraban en el edificio pero se encontraba en el lugar cuando cerraron las instalaciones. En el reporte que le habían dado a Naruto decía que Hinata había ofrecido sus ojos como herramienta para encontrar la bomba y Naruto sabía que no era mentira. Hinata había llegado en un mal momento, de haberse ido cinco minutos antes no se hubiera quedado encerrada en ese lugar.

No tuvieron problemas en encontrar la bomba, esta estaba oculta en el centro de la casa del Tsuchikage, debajo del piso pero no lejos del alcance del byakugan. El grupo que acompañó a Hinata en la desactivación de la bomba fue pequeño, la mayor parte de las fuerzas estaban enfocadas en detener a los involucrados, liderados por Kurotsuchi. Naruto sabía de la fuerza de la Tsuchikage, la había visto pelear por lo que supo que, junto al grupo de shinobis que se encontraban en el edificio pudieron controlar la situación.

La muerte de Hinata no fue muy detallada. En el informe Kurotsuchi le había escrito que el shinobi que atacó a Hinata sería juzgado bajo el cargo de traición, impedir el que sus compañeros cumplieran con su deber y asesinato y que le comunicaría los resultados, asegurando que la ejecución sería el castigo que pagaría.

No había nombres. Del asesino de su esposa Naruto solo sabía que era un ninja de Iwagakure y que usó su posición en el escuadrón de bombas para retrasar la desactivación de la bomba pero no pudo evitar que Hinata diera con la localización de la misma.

Él la atacó por la espalda en el momento en que Hinata desactivó el byakugan pero no impidió que ella revelara el lugar en que escondió la bomba. Hinata usó su sangre para escribir en los planos el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Varias veces Naruto sintió la tentación de ir hasta Iwagakure y ser él quien le diera muerte a ese shinobi pero antes de que siquiera pudiera intentarlo había llegado un mensaje de parte de la tsuchikage diciendo que el ninja que asesinó a su esposa fue ejecutado. Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, el dolor de la pérdida no desaparecía y su esposa seguía muerta.

Naruto desechó esos pensamientos. Recordó a Jiraiya y sus enseñanzas. No podía permitir que el odio guiara su camino ninja, tenía un deber como hokage y como padre que cumplir.


	4. En busca de mi lugar soleado

**Capítulo 4: En busca de mi lugar soleado**

Cuando Naruto buscó a sus hijos al día siguiente no encontró a Boruto. En su lugar solo encontró un grupo de almohadas apiladas simulando el cuerpo de su hijo mayor. Himawari no supo darle respuestas de su hermano mayor. Naruto no entendía lo que había sucedido, a pesar de que había visto un profundo resentimiento en los ojos de su hijo pensó que había borrado la distancia entre ellos cuando le contó las historias sobre su madre.

—¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo con tía Hanabi? —le preguntó Himawari con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Aquello le rompió el corazón a Naruto. Entendía el que su hija temiera el que la dejara nuevamente. Fue egoísta, se encerró en el dolor que le causaba el perder a Hinata y no pensó en el daño que le causaba a sus hijos. Abrazó a Himawari con fuerza, quería demostrarle con ese gesto que no la dejaría nunca, que era su hija y que la amaba. Solo esperaba que Boruto también lo perdonara.

—Vamos a buscar a Boruto —le dijo mientras la cargaba.

—¡Puedo usar mi byakugan para encontrar a mi hermano mayor! —comentó Himawari emocionada pero su sonrisa rápidamente fue reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza —. No es tan potente como el de mamá pero quiero ser de ayuda.

—No te preocupes por eso, si entrenas duro podrás mejorar tyu byakugan. Tu mamá entrenó mucho para desarrollar su doujutsu. Ella no era genio como tú o como Boruto pero nunca se daba por vencido y eso era realmente admirable en ella. Cuando encontremos a tu hermano mayor te contaré más historias sobre ella.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Himawari se animara. Naruto sabía que a su hija menor le dolía la pérdida de su madre pero que a diferencia de su hermano mayor no lo culpaba. Agradecía por ello, quizás no hubiera podido lidiar con el rechazo de sus dos hijos. El tiempo que compartieron fue muy feliz para él. Hinata era su lugar soleado, con ella construyó un hogar, supo lo que era una familia y el que alguien esperara su regreso a casa. Le debía tanto a ella pero no había podido protegerla, por eso entendía el rechazo que Boruto sentía por él.

Naruto y Himawarile preguntaron a todas las personas que se encontraban si en algún momento se habían encontrado con Boruto. Ninguno pudo darles respuestas afirmativas. De haberse dado en otras circunstancias Naruto se hubiera sentido orgulloso de las habilidades de su hijo para esconderse pero en ese momento temía que algo le hubiera sucedido.

Himawari utilizó su byakugan y él el modo sabio. Lo encontraron en las afueras del hotel pero no estaba solo. Un shinobi lo estaba acompañando y por lo que el séptimo Hokage pudo notar en él no era ningún aliado. Hizo aparecer cientos de clones para que cuidaran a Himawari y para que buscaran ayuda. No quería dejar a su hija sola pero consideraba que era peor el llevarla consigo. La única opción que le quedaba era confiar en sus clones y rescatar a Boruto antes de que alguien intentara acercarse a su hija.

Cuando estuvo cerca del ninja que llevaba a su hijo inconsciente sobre su espalda supo que era un ninja renegado de Iwagakure, probablemente un jounin. No le importó, corrió hasta él y le quitó a su hijo, no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro miembro de su familia o dejar que lastimaran a su hijo. La única razón por la que lo dejó vivo fue porque necesitaba información, necesitaba asegurarse de que no actuaba solo y que no se trataba de una estrategia para derrocarlo.

Buscó a Himawari. Uno de sus clones había desaparecido y él había visto a su hija atacarlos. Se culpó por no pensar en una forma de detenerla, ninguno de sus clones harían algo que pudiera lastimarla, él tampoco pero esperaba que al menos sus clones la protegieran de todo, incluso de ella misma. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso por la fuerza que demostraba la pequeña, molesto por su desobediencia o asustado por lo peligrosa que podía estar cuando se enojaba. No pensó mucho en ello, en ese momento su prioridad era velar por la seguridad de sus hijos.

En cuanto llegó al hotel liberó a Boruto del genjutsu en el que se encontraba prisionero y dejó a un clon para que cuidara de él y Himawari. A pesar de que le encargó a los trabajadores del hotel que no dejaran entrar a nadie sin su autorización dejó a varios de sus clones encargados de la seguridad, no quería perder nuevamente a sus seres queridos.

No se demoró en regresar. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que quien había secuestrado a su hijo estaba en prisión regreso junto a Boruto y Himawari. Los policías de la aldea borraron todas sus teorías cuando le dijeron que se trataba de un cazarrecompensas. Cuando había visto a Boruto salir a caminar solo decidió secuestrarlo y cobrar una fuerte suma de dinero por el hijo del Séptimo Hokage.

La primera reacción de Boruto fue de odio. Tuvo que detener su puño pues estaba dispuesto a golpearlo. De haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias, como un entrenamiento estaría orgulloso de la fuerza de su hijo que era muy joven pero en ese momento solo podía sentir tristeza al saber que su hijo seguía culpándolo por la muerte de Hinata.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le gritó Boruto tratando de soltarse de su agarre —. Estaba con mamá.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Naruto. Le recordó a cuando él estuvo en un genjutsu, dentro de un mundo alterno en el que pudo ver a sus padres. En ese entonces él no era un niño y decidió vivir su realidad, no quería pensar que Boruto hubiera elegido vivir dentro de una ilusión con tal de tener a una imitación de lo que fue su madre. Quiso decirle que no era real pero conocía a su hijo y sabía que decirle la verdad lo alejaría, no quería tener más problemas con él.

—No es culpa de papá —le dijo Himawari, se notaba seria, no le gustaba ver a su hija de ese modo, ella normalmente solía tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Claro que sí, él la envió a esa misión, si no fuera por el viejo de mierda ella estaría con nosotros.

Naruto notó la mirada triste en los ojos de Himawari y Boruto. No sabía si su hija menor también pensaba lo mismo, de los dos ella había sido la más comprensible pero en ese momento realmente lucía afectada. Recordó las palabras de Hanabi, de Shikamaru, de Kiba y Shino, ellos lo habían visitado a su oficina y le reclamaron por su actitud egoísta. En ese momento no había pensado en que no era al único que le dolía la muerte de Hinata, odiaba pensar que por dejarse hundir en el sufrimiento había perdido a su familia. Himawari y Boruto estuvieron en peligro, estuvo cerca de perderlos, sabía que debía ser fuerte aunque las heridas siguieran sin cicatrizar.

—La muerte es parte de la vida de un shinobi. Hinata era una kunoichi muy fuerte, la vi pelear en muchas ocasiones, caer y volver a levantarse, hizo más de lo que se le pidió y logró evitar que se diera un golpe de estado. Ella hizo lo que creyó correcto, dio su vida para proteger a una aldea y mantener la paz. Lamentarse por el sacrificio de un shinobi es menospreciar lo que hizo, un insulto a su memoria.

—¿Es que nunca quisiste a mamá? —le gritó Boruto notablemente molesto. Naruto lo entendía, cuando había hablado con Iruka él le había dicho algo parecido y no lo hizo sentir mejor pero sabía que sus hijos tenían que saberlo, era parte de la vida.

—La amo. Por mucho tiempo ella fue mi lugar soleado, muchos decían que yo era como un sol y que podía cambiar el mundo, que inspire muchas vidas pero ella era la única que podía sacarme de la oscuridad. Si pudiera dar mi vida por la de ella lo haría sin dudar pero no puedo. Boruto, no puedes quedarte atorado en el pasado. A Hinata no le gustaría verte así.

Naruto notó cómo su hijo se debatía internamente, queriendo decir algo pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Le dolía ver a su hijo sufrir de ese modo, había crecido rodeado de cariño y amor, sin embargo lo perdió todo tan repentinamente. No podía culparlo, él sabía lo que era sentirse solo, el perder a un ser querido. Solo podía ser paciente y esperar que al igual que Himawari encontrara la fuerza para seguir adelante.

—Nunca olviden que su madre los ama y que ella siempre estará con ustedes aunque no lo puedan ver.

Antes de dormir, Naruto continuó mostrándoles el álbum de fotografías a sus hijos. Naruto notó que Boruto lucía más tranquilo, la expresión de su rostro había disminuido mucho pero sabía que no estaba listo para seguir adelante. Himawari también seguía afectada pero la tristeza de sus ojos no era tan grande como el día en que conocieron el terrible destino que encontró Hinata. Ese día el Hokage se hizo una promesa, protegería la sonrisa de sus hijos, no quería que cuando volviera a ver a Hinata ella estuviera enojada con él.

—Creo que fue durante las primeras pruebas chunin que comencé a enamorarme de su madre. Antes me pareció una persona rara, después el tipo de persona que me gustaba. Recuerdo que fue ella quien me animó antes de enfrentarme con Neji.

Naruto notó las miradas confusas en el rostro de sus hijos. Ellos sabían quién era Neji, Hinata les había hablado muchas veces sobre él y era una tradición en su familia visitar su tumba todos los años pero nunca le habló de ese tiempo en que Neji la odiaba. Él tampoco planeaba hacerlo, no en ese momento, no quería que sus hijos le guardaran resentimiento a alguien a quien le debía tanto pero tampoco planeaba ocultarles la verdad y hacerles creer que todo era sencillo. Quería protegerlos pero sabía que había cosas que tenían derecho a saber.

—Neji era un genio y yo todo lo contrario. En aquel entonces todos me consideraban un perdedor —aquellas palabras resultaron difícil de creer para Boruto y Himawari, ambos solo conocían al séptimo Hokage, el shinobi al que todos respetaban como un héroe. Hablar de ese tema no causa vergüenza en Naruto, quería que sus hijos supieran que no podían confiar en sus habilidades, que debían luchar por ser más fuertes cada día —. Hinata era la única que confiaba en mí, ella me dio ánimos para no rendirme y yo gané ese enfrentamiento, no podía perder, no solo era la oportunidad de subir de rango, era la promesa que le hice a Hinata.

Naruto recordaba las palabras de Hinata. En aquel entonces no llegó a pensar que la joven Hyuuga lo admirara tanto. Él, que por tantos años estuvo solo, descubrió que había gente a la que le importaba, que se había convertido en el ejemplo a seguir de una tímida niña. Se sintió un poco culpable al no haber notado los sentimientos tan puros que su esposa tuvo por él durante tantos años pero más al considerar renunciar a su puesto como Hokage. Le había dicho a Boruto que estaba mal el llenarse de resentimiento pero él estuvo a punto de rendirse. Shikamaru le había dicho que no siempre se tenía éxito durante las misiones, que incluso siendo Hokage vería a sus shinobis morir, Shikamaru como líder lo había experimentado en su primera misión. Naruto sabía que era doloroso pero no podía renunciar.

—A su madre le gustaba tejer. La primera vez que la vi un grupo de niños la estaban molestando, seguro que estaban celosos de sus lindos ojos —le dijo Naruto mientras le mostró una fotografía de Hinata antes de que ella entrara a la Academia, unos meses mayor que Himawari —. Yo intenté defenderla pero ellos eran más y me ganaron. Tenía una bufanda roja pero ellos me la rompieron. Años después Hinata me obsequió una parecida pero mucho mejor porque ella la hizo con sus propias manos y puso en ella todos sus sentimientos.

Himawari bostezó. Las historias sobre Hinata se habían extendido demasiado, era de noche, la hora de dormir de los niños había pasado hace mucho. Naruto intentó llevarla a dormir pero su pequeña hija le indicó que no deseaba hacerlo. Quedaban muchas fotografías y había tanto que deseaba saber sobre su madre. Boruto intentó ayudar a Naruto, también quería escuchar las historias sobre su madre pero no deseaba que su hermana menor se desvelara. Al final Naruto decidió continuar con su relato, Himawari era demasiado obstinada, igual que su padre.

—Hanabi fue la primera en saber que Hinata estaba embarazada —continuó hablando Naruto, en ese momento no le mostraba ninguna fotografía —. Fue poco después de nuestra boda, habíamos ir a visitar la mansión Hyuuga cuando Hinata tuvo un mareo. Hanabi no es medic ninja pero utilizó su Byakugan para ver si había algún problema con sus canales de chakra. Recuerdo lo sorprendida que estaba cuando descubrió al pequeño Boruto.

Himawari y Boruto no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Naruto los cargó a ambos y los llevó hasta sus camas. Sabía que cuando regresara a Konoha tendría mucho trabajo pendiente, que sus responsabilidades como Hokage no disminuirían y que sus hijos seguirían necesitando de él pero aquello no lo asustaba. Tenía a personas que lo querían, su hijo había dejado de odiarlo, pudo verlo en su mirada, el rencor que le tenía disminuía, y aunque Hinata no estaba con ellos físicamente había una parte de ella que nunca los dejaría. Ella siempre estaría a su lado del mismo modo en que sus padres y Jiraiya lo hacían.

—Ya era hora de que reaccionaras, mocoso —le reclamó Kurama —. Ya me tenías cansado con tanto lloriqueo, estuve a punto de comerme que no soy tu conciencia, si quieres una, búscate un grillo.

—No te preocupes, Kurama —le dijo Naruto con calma —. Ya me hundí demasiado, ahora me toca estar en busca de mi lugar soleado.

—Yo no me preocupo —gruñó Kurama —, no te tolero cuando andas de bebé llorón, que es diferente.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Naruto no terminó su trabajo cuando asignó la última de las misiones que había entrado a la aldea. Sabía que debía supervisar una nueva construcción en las afueras de la aldea, una entrevista en la televisión, una charla con los graduados de la Academia, convocar una reunión de kages para organizar las próximas pruebas Chuunin, supervisar a los escuadrones Anbu, reunirse con varios de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, no quería que lo que pasó con el clan Uchiha se repitiera, los otros clanes no eran ignorados, era solo que con ellos era más sencillo reunirse, podía hacerlo cuando visitaba la aldea, no tenían protocolos tan complicados y que tenía muchas otras responsabilidades pero en ese momento tenía otra prioridad.

Cuando vio la puerta abrirse supo que Shikamaru había llegado. Lo primero que hizo fue extenderle los archivos de las nuevas misiones, había estado a punto de ir a buscarlo para entregárselos, tenía prisa por terminar con esa tarea y poder asistir a su otro compromiso. No le enorgullecía dejar atrás su trabajo aunque empezó a estar menos pendiente de él principalmente los primeros días, su relación con Boruto había mejorado, el menor de sus hijos estaba más dispuesto a escucharlo pero no se había olvidado completamente de su resentimiento.

—¿Vas de salida? —le preguntó Shikamaru con su usual voz despreocupada.

—Sí —respondió Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna tratando de aparentar fuerza. Si bien había dejado su depresión tiempo atrás eso no evitaba que el recuerdo de la muerte de Hinata siguiera causándole dolor.

—Es todo —escuchó a Kurama quejarse —. Me voy con Sasuke, tendré que soportar lo emo que es pero al menos podré pelear. Eres muy aburrido, mocoso.

—No soy un mocoso —se quejó Naruto —. Soy el hokage y me debes respeto.

—He vivido miles de años así que puedo llamarte mocoso como quiera —agregó Kurama igual de molesto —. También eres un llorón, es un milagro que no me haya ahogado aquí dentro.

—Que tú seas un anciano no me hace un mocoso, y menos un llorón, solo estaba perdido en la oscuridad, Hinata era mi lugar soleado y sigue siéndolo aunque de diferente manera —agregó Naruto con expresión nostálgica.

Sabía que Kurama tenía razón, los días siguientes al funeral de su esposa pasó sumergido en su propio dolor, encerrándose en su trabajo como forma de escapar de la realidad. El Séptimo Hokage sabía que si en ese momento le hubieran sugerido sumergir a todos en el tsukiyomi infinito hubiera aceptado con tal de poder ver a Hinata nuevamente aunque se tratara de una ilusión.

Muchos lo desconocieron al verlo en ese estado. Recordaba que Shikamaru intentó sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que él mismo se sumergió e incluso cuando le habló de su primera misión como líder. En esa ocasión no lo escuchó, para él dichas situaciones no podían compararse, Shikamaru había fallado como líder pero nadie había muerto bajo su mandato. Para muchos resultaba difícil de creer el grado de depresión que había alcanzado pero no era la primera vez que se sentía del mismo modo, durante la guerra, cuando Neji murió quiso dejarlo todo y solo fue Hinata la que lo salvó, ella fue el lugar soleado que lo salvó de caer en las sombras.

—No empieces de nuevo —le regañó Kurama —. Solo date prisa, no querrás hacer enojar a tu cachorra.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Naruto detuviera su conversación interna. Sabía que su hija era muy madura y dulce. De los tres fue ella quien mejor se tomó la muerte de Hinata incluso quien tuvo las fuerzas para mantener a su familia unida, nunca le reclamó y Naruto agradecía por ello. Si bien entendía los motivos de Boruto, él mismo lo había empezado no era algo que hacía menos difícil el lidiar con una familia que se rompía. No quería hacer enojar a Himawari, la última vez que se había atrasado ella le dedicó una mirada molesta, no quería hacerla enojar de nuevo, ya una vez había lidiado con su enojo y terminó varias horas inconsciente.

—Tú también deberías hacerlo —le dijo Naruto a Shikamaru —. Estamos en tiempo de paz así que dudo que tengamos muchos problemas por dejar la aldea durante unas horas.

—Cierto, la problemática de Ino quiere enseñarles a los niños la combinación Ino-Shika-Chou y Temari me dijo que no me retrasara, ya sabes que es la más problemática de todas cuando se le hace enojar.

Naruto asintió, si bien cuando se quedó con ellos Temari había sido comprensiva sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser en cuanto se le desafiaba no en vano era llamada como una de las kunoichis más letales. Pero Naruto también sabía algo más y era que Shikamaru amaba a su esposa.

* * *

Hanabi llevó a Boruto y Himawari a la florería Yamanaka poco antes de que Naruto pasara por ellos. Visitar la lápida de Hinata le generaba varios recuerdos agridulces. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía doliéndole el haber perdido a su hermana pero le alegraba el saber que las cosas entre Naruto, Himawari y Boruto se hubieran resuelto. Fue idea de Himawari, ella quería llevarle a su madre sus flores favoritas y unos girasoles a Neji.

Hanabi había notado que para Naruto era difícil visitar la tumba de Neji, en especial poco después del funeral de Hinata. Ella sabía el motivo, lo había visto hablar con la lápida de Neji cuando lo fue a pedirle que pasara más tiempo con sus hijos. Naruto nunca supo que ella estaba ahí y ella no se lo dejó saber, no lo consideró necesario.

Naruto le había perdón a Neji por no poder cumplir con su promesa. A pesar de que Hanabi no estuvo en la guerra conocía esa promesa, Naruto le había hablado de ella cuando regresaron y ella les preguntó por su primo. Varias veces ella había sentido deseos de culparlo por la muerte de Hinata, reclamarle por no haber podido proteger a su hermana como Neji le había pedido, incluso quiso culparlo por la muerte de Neji, a quien apreciaba aunque su relación no era tan cercana como la que tenía con Hinata pero desistía al recordar a Hinata. Ella no hubiera querido que lo hiciera y sabía que de poder verlos estaría decepcionada de Boruto al ver la forma en que trataba a su padre.

También había notado que pese a la molestia que le causaba después del viaje a la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales eso había cambiado. La actitud de Boruto hacia su padre se había suavizado, Himawari se veía más sonriente y Naruto dejó de encerrarse en su propia oficina para dedicarle más tiempo a sus hijos. Seguía teniendo mucho trabajo y ella cuidaba de sus sobrinos pero sabía que dejaba de usarlo como escapa a su realidad. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verlo regresar al cementerio solo, disculparse con Hinata por su cobardía y visitar la lápida de Neji pero en esas ocasiones sus palabras fueron diferentes. No era una disculpa sino algo diferente.

—Ahora es tu turno de cuidarla —le dijo Naruto poco antes de retirarse —. Dile a Hinata que no tiene de que preocuparse, me encargaré de que Boruto y Himawari crezcan y sean felices, los dos estarán muy orgullosos de nosotros y cuando sea el momento de volver a vernos no tendré ninguna cuenta pendiente.

Hanabi supo que presionar a Naruto fue una buena idea presionar a Naruto y que necesitaba de un empujón para reaccionar, quería creer que Hinata no se había equivocado al elegirlo y que tenía razón al pensar que todavía quedaba una esperanza para ellos.

Un grito de Ino la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Había estado tan concentrada con los mismos que no había notado el momento en que la rubia le había hablado. Quizás de haberse encontrado en otra situación Hanabi se hubiera molestado pero en ese momento estaba más preocupada por la visita que le harían a Hinata y a Neji en el cementerio.

—De verdad que tienes la cabeza en las nubes —le dijo Ino mientras negaba, no parecía molesta pero sí preocupada por Hanabi, Himawari y Boruto.

Ella pidió las flores que llevaría al cementerio. No sabía si Naruto había comprado las flores y ciertamente era algo que dudaba, no dudaba del amor que sentía el Hokage por su familia y lo importante que era para él el recuerdo de Hinata y de Neji pero también sabía lo importante que era para él y su trabajo y que antes de acompañarlos se aseguraría que todos sus pendientes hubieran sido terminados.

—Lleva estas flores de mi parte —le dijo Ino mientras le entregaba su pedido —. Espero poder hacerlo yo misma pronto.

* * *

Himawari depositó un ramo de flores frente a la lápida de su madre. Le fue inevitable llorar, trató de ser fuerte, quiso mostrarse comprensiva y no causarle más sufrimiento a su padre pero en ese momento no pudo hacerlo. No era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, su padre y Hanabi querían que el recuerdo de Hinata y de Neji permaneciera vivo en ellos. Se había cansado de ser fuerte.

—Está bien llorar —le dijo Naruto con tono comprensivo —. Las lágrimas limpian el corazón, solo recuerda que no estás sola, no siempre tienes que ser fuerte.

El llanto de Himawari se hizo más intenso, quizás, por primera vez, se permitía expresar su perdida con lágrimas. Tanto tiempo tratando de ser fuerte le había pasado factura. Hacerlo la hizo sentir más tranquila, sabía que hacerlo no le devolvería la vida a Hinata pero había hecho que el sentimiento dentro de su pecho se hiciera más tolerable.

—El viejo de mierda tiene razón, aquí está tu hermano mayor —le dijo Boruto mientras se señalaba con su mano, eso la hizo sentir mejor. A Himawari le gustaba ver a su hermano más relajado, no le agradaba ver su ceño fruncido y menos cuando se mostraba rencoroso con su padre.

Hanabi no hizo ningún comentario pero la sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que Himawari se sintiera mejor. La más pequeña limpió sus lágrimas y se sentó frente a la tumba de su madre. Sabía que no era algo que pudiera sustituir la sensación de abrazar a su madre, que la lápida jamás podría ser tan cálida como lo eran los brazos de Hinata pero necesitaba aferrarse a algo que le hiciera recordar a la madre que había perdido.

—Te prometo ser fuerte —susurró Himawari —. Seré una kunoichi fuerte y lucharé por proteger lo que tanto querías.

Himawari quería ser una mujer de la que su madre estuviera orgullosa. Si bien era poco lo que sabía de la guerra y desconocía lo que era ser una kunoichi pero conocía a su madre y quería proteger los ideales por los que ella había peleado. Quería ser fuerte de verdad y no solo pretender serlo.

—Y yo protegeré a mi hermana —Boruto se sentó a su lado —. Juntos nos haremos fuertes.

* * *

Cuando Himawari dijo que quería ser una kunoichi fuerte, Boruto se sintió preocupada. Sabía que ella era fuerte, cuando rompió su peluche le había hecho pasar un mal momento pero le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle. Su madre era fuerte, para él no había ninguna kunoichi que pudiera comparársele pero no había regresado de su última misión y temía que le pasara lo mismo. Pero no dijo nada, se guardó sus inseguridades y le dijo que serían fuertes. Si bien no culpaba a su padre por la muerte de su madre, había empezado a dejar de hacerlo después del viaje a la aldea oculta de las Aguas Termales hasta ese momento entendió cómo se sintió cuando Hinata le pidió una misión.

Fue el último en irse, quiso quedarse ante la lápida de su madre y pedirle perdón por lo que le hizo pasar a su padre, por todas las discusiones que tuvieron y por no haber tratado de comprenderlo. Le había costado hacerlo y agradecía haberlo hecho antes de que las cosas se volvieran irremediables. Admitía que fue egoísta al solo pensar en su sufrimiento, solo pensó en él mismo y obligó a Himawari a hacer fuerte, su pequeña hermana cargó con la responsabilidad de mantener a su familia unida y Hanabi fue quien les brindó un hogar cuando más lo necesitaban.

—Boruto —escuchó como su padre lo llamaba y decidió obedecerlo, no quería causarle más problemas.

Le tomó tiempo comprender que su padre no había sido el culpable de lo ocurrido, que aunque fue él quien le encargó esa misión a su madre no fue su culpa y que sufría tanto como él también lo hacía. A veces se sentía avergonzado al recordar como el dolor lo había cegado al punto de creer que era el único que estaba sufriendo, de necesitar lastimar a su padre y recordarle el motivo por el que no podría volver abrazar a su mamá.

Fue cuando su padre evitó que fuera secuestrado que el enojo comenzó a disminuir. Él dejó de encerrarse en su oficina y pasar más tiempo con ellos y aunque llegó a pensar que traicionaba a su madre al perdonar a Naruto con el tiempo fue consciente del error en el que estaba.

Boruto le dedicó una última mirada a la lápida de su madre antes de marcharse caminando hacia la salida. Él también le hizo una promesa, sería él quien protegiera la sonrisa de Himawari, quien velara por su familia y por la paz así como Hinata lo había hecho en vida. No sabía si sería el más poderoso de los shinobis, tampoco deseaba ser hokage, deseaba ser un hombre del que su madre pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
